1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket structure, especially to a socket structure capable of preventing plug from detaching, which is installed with a first button and a second button, when the first button and the second button are pressed, a plug is enabled to be released from a first electrode plate and a second electrode plate.
2. Description of Related Art
It is commonly known that a power socket is used for being inserted by a plug for obtaining the AC power. A conventional power socket is installed with reeds for clamping the firewire plate, the neutral plate and the ground plate of a plug thereby forming an electrical conducting state. However, after being used for a period of time, the clamping force provided by the reeds to the electrode plates would be gradually reduced, thereby causing the plug not being able to be effectively and stably secured in the socket.
Therefore, a safety plug is developed and available in the marketplace, the safety plug can be stably inserted in a socket and is prevented from being easily or accidentally detached, thereby achieving the objective of detaching prevention. For example, the safety socket disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 8,246,363 comprises an insertion block in which an inner housing and two support frames are installed; an opening is formed on the inner housing, one sidewall of the inner housing is formed with two insertion holes, and a protrusion is formed on at least one sidewall adjacent to the insertion holes; the two support frames are received in the inner housing, each of the support frame includes a fence which is fastened in the inner housing; a base which includes an outer housing and two guide arms; the outer housing is formed with an opening, and the outer housing is covered at an opened end of inner housing of the insertion block; at least one sidewall of the outer housing is formed with a slot, each slot is formed at the outer side of the corresponding protrusion of the inner housing; the two guide arms are secured in the base and respectively corresponding to the support frames of the insertion block; a conducting unit disposed between the two support frames of the insertion block and including a ratchet wheel, a pawl, a driving assembly and an electrical connection assembly; the ratchet wheel is pivoted at one end of the electrical connection assembly; one end of the pawl is pivoted in the inner housing, the other end thereof is abutted against the periphery of the ratchet wheel; the driving assembly is installed at the other end of the electrical connection assembly, and the driving assembly includes a disk, a support arm and a locating link; one sidewall of the disk is formed with plural locating recesses; one end of the support arm is installed in the outer housing, and the other end of the support arm is mutually pivoted with the locating link; one sidewall of the locating link is formed with a locating protrusion, the locating protrusion is engaged in the corresponding locating recess of the disk; the electrical connection assembly includes a carrier and plural conducting rods; the carrier is formed as a solid cylinder and disposed between the two guide arms of the base, the carrier is formed with plural longitudinal grooves; each of the conducting rods is received in the corresponding longitudinal groove of the carrier and two ends of each of the conducting rods are respectively connected and secured with the ratchet wheel and the disk; the carrier is formed with a spindle, the ratchet wheel, the disk and the locating link are respectively formed with a center hole, the spindle of the carrier is mounted through the center holes; when two blades of a plug are inserted in the insertion block and inwardly pressed, the electrical connection assembly is driven to rotate and electrically connected with the two blades and the two guide arms, the two blades are clamped between the conducting unit and the support frames thereby enabling the two blades to be difficult to be removed; when the plug is desired to be removed, the insertion block is pressed again and the electrical connection assembly is driven to rotate again, thereby enabling the plug to be easily to be removed. However, the structure of the cited patent is complicated therefore the production cost would be inevitably increased.
For example, the detachment-preventing plug disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 8,287,298 comprises a body unit, two conducting pins, a slider member and two resilient hooking members. The body unit defines a compartment for receiving the slider member. Each of the resilient hooking members has a protruding portion and an exposing hooking end. Each of the protruding portions protrudes toward the slider member and is engaged with the slider member, and a hooking portion is formed on each of the exposing hooking ends. The two conducting pins have two slots respectively. When the two conducting pins are inserted into the socket, the two resilient hooking members are adapted to pass through the two slots and hook the socket by the two hooking portions, wherein a user could drive the slider to make the two resilient hooking members establish a releasing configuration or a hooking configuration. However, this detachment-preventing design is for the plug, instead of a socket.
As such, how to design a novel socket structure capable of preventing plug from detaching for improving the mentioned shortages shall be seriously concerned.